Various forms of paraphernalia have been heretofore provided for supporting endotracheal tubes and anesthesia delivery hoses from the head of a patient. Examples of various forms of support structures designed for this purpose are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,464,411, 3,602,227, 3,713,484, 3,774,616 and 3,827,433.
However, previous support devices for endotracheal tubes and anesthesia hoses sometimes involve the utilization of tape which tends to become loosened as well as other attaching devices which may require adjustment or applied pressure by at least one hand of the anesthesiologist. In addition, support structures for endotracheal tubes and anesthesia hoses as utilized in the past often result in the oral endotracheal tube, anesthesia hoses and/or nasoendotracheal tube being sufficiently loosely supported to allow severe pressure to be exerted on the tissues of the patient contacted by the tubes or hoses. Most importantly, previously patented devices for supporting endotracheal tubes and anesthetic gas delivery hoses all obscure the face, oral area and/or jaws thereby preventing their use during anesthesia for surgery on these regions. The instant device works equally well with oral as well as nasal endotracheal tubes.